


Tell Me I'm Good Enough

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Body Worship, Child!Harry, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Top!Harry, age gap, bottom!Louis, daddy!louis, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels self conscious. Louis does his best to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> Hey so, prompt time (: There used to be a fic on the old blog where prepubescent Harry had a tiny dick but his daddy Louis loved it so much and totally worshiped it and one day he let Harry fuck him. If we could have anything like that again it’d be perfect omg, it was my favourite smut ever x

Louis’s in the kitchen starting dinner when Harry walks through the front door, home from school. He doesn’t have to look up to notice the younger boy is upset, shoulders slouched and testy. He walks past him, into the dining room.

“Hey,” his father pouts. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

Harry glances up from where he’s pulling books out of his bag and smiles halfheartedly, “Yeah. Sorry.”

Louis drops his head to catch his son’s lips. He smiles into the kiss, nibbling Harry’s plush bottom lip. The younger boy pulls away far too quickly for his liking.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Louis asks, pulling up a chair next to him.

“Nothing.”

Louis nudges his leg with his foot and raises his eyebrows. He hates Harry being upset. But he also hates Harry lying to him. Harry sighs quietly, “Just stuff at school and me being an idiot and over thinking things. It’s nothing. Just drop it, please?”

Louis huffs softly, “Fine. But can I at least make you feel better?”

“How?”

Grinning, the older boy slips to his knees in front of his son. His fingers find the button of his jeans and slowly work their way through it. Harry’s breath catches and he stops him quickly.

“Wait…don’t.”

Louis sighs, “Seriously, Haz. What’s going on?”

“I don’t like my dick, okay? It’s small and stupid and you shouldn’t like it either. It’s embarrassing!” Harry shouts, jerking up out of the chair and storming down the hallway to his bedroom.

The door is barely shut behind him before Louis’ in there with him. He huffs, falling onto his bed and grumbling quietly too himself. His father sits on the edge of it, toying with the duvet.

“Is it…’cause of me? Like what we do and everything? Because you know I love you and we don’t have to-”

“It’s not like that, dad. You know I’ve never said no or objected to anything we’ve done,” the thirteen year old says matter-of-factly. “It’s just embarrassing. I know I’m smaller than I’m supposed to be and yours is so big and it just hit me all of a sudden. I just…I dunno.”

Louis smiles softly, moving to pull the duvet off of his son and cradle his jaw, “You’re really that worried about it, love?” he kisses Harry softly after the younger boy nods. Harry whimpers into it, nudging his nose against his father’s.

“I love it, and you know it, baby. It’s so delicate and pretty,” Louis murmurs against the skin of his neck, drawing open mouthed kisses in his path. He noses down over Harry’s chest slowly, rucking the fabric of his tshirt up and playfully kissing his tummy. Harry hesitantly pulls it over his head.

The older man stops at the waist band of his trousers, feeling the growing hardness against his chin. He quickly makes his way through the button and zipper, feeling Harry’s muscles jump and relax sporadically under his touch. He drops a kiss to his son’s length through the fabric teasingly, evoking a whimper from him.

“D-daddy,” he stutters the word, his cheeks going scarlet, like he didn’t really mean to say it.

“Shh, baby. Let me make you feel good, yeah?”

Harry nods, staying blissfully quiet and submissive as Louis peels his jeans and boxers off. He closes his eyes, dropping his head back onto the pillows as his father keeps talking:

“Look at how nice and hard you are for me, darling,” Louis breathes, wrapping his fingers around his baby boy. He takes a moment to appreciate the way his hand dwarfs Harry’s length, the baby pink head obscenely poking out of the top of his fist.

Harry whimpers, his hips bucking up into his father’s grip, “D-dad…daddy, please.”

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, Haz. This is all I think about when you’re away at school, baby. Do you know how hard it is to wait for you to get home when I’m always thinking about you all worked up for me like this?” He’s rambling at this point, teasingly kitten licking the beads of precome dribbling out of Harry’s cock. “I want it so much, baby. I want it…fuck, I want it inside me.”

Harry’s eyes spring open to see Louis staring at him with the same bewildered expression, like he’s never thought of it before. Because he has. Quite often.

“R-Really? I don’t think it’d really work though. Wouldn’t be much in it for you,” Harry whispers, cheeks splashed pink.

“Shit, yes it would, baby. Wouldn’t even need prep. You’d probably just…just slip in, fuck, that’s really hot. Can we?”

Harry nods fervently, whimpering at the sight of something animalistic growing behind his father’s eyes as he stares at him, “Yeah… yeah, please? Are you sure?”

***

They’re in the shower because that’s kind of just where they ended up. Harry breathlessly kind of suggested it and that’s just where it went. Louis’ on his knees and elbows, back end angled in the air so the spray hits his arse and runs down towards his shoulders. He’s hard and aching from the mere thought of what’s about to happen.

Harry runs a tentative, admiring hand over the swell of his right cheek. Louis muscles tighten in anticipation, expecting the younger boy not to waste any time. But every thought in his head flies away at the feel of his son’s warm breath along the crack of his arse.

“C-Can I-?”

“Please,” Louis gasps out like he’s been holding that breath for his entire life. Maybe he has.

Harry’s tongue is wet and warm and everything Louis’ ever wanted in his life. He kisses the tight ring of muscle tentatively, before licking a flat stripe across his hole. Louis whimpers, wanting to rut back against his mouth but not wanting to ruin it for Harry. He settles for sinking his teeth into the flesh of his forearm to ground himself.

Being eaten out is one of Harry’s favorite things, and it’s obvious he’s picked up a few things from Louis. He points his tongue, nudging it into the older boy slowly. Louis swears loudly, feeling a slick bead of precome bubble out of the head of his cock.

Harry pulls back far too soon and Louis whines at the sudden loss of contact. Until he feels the head of his cock prodding at his hole experimentally. It’s hard and small and Louis’ desperately wants it to just slip in - wants to relish in the feeling of it, but judging on the sound of Harry’s disappointed little whimpers, it’s not going to happen like that.

“It won’t…I can’t,” Harry murmurs dejectedly.

“Try shower gel, love.”

Louis can barely contain a chuckle at the feel of an excess amount of cool body wash running down over his arse. Harry swears and murmurs a quick “sorry” putting the bottle carefully back into the shower caddy.

“S’okay, baby. Try again for me, yeah?”

Harry nods even though Louis can’t see him. He bravely lays a hand on each cheek, spreading them to get a better sight. Louis just about calmed down when the younger boy surges forwards, burying himself to the hilt.

“Shit,” Louis growls, the head just barely nudging his prostate. He whimpers as his son’s cock stretches him nearly the width of two of his own fingers.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to go that fast, sorry,” Harry gushes, leaning forward to kiss his father’s tense back, not daring to move his hips.

Louis whimpers, biting his arm again before murmuring, “It’s okay. Fuck, it’s really good, baby - you can move.”

Harry nods again, gripping Louis’ hips and experimentally rocking into him. The tight heat of his father makes him groan quietly, driving him to do it again. Louis moans into the skin of his arm, trying not to come before Harry.

“D-Daddy…s’really good,” Harry whines softly, laying his forehead in the center of Louis’ back, his hips moving faster.

Louis nods. “Yeah, Haz. Fuck - ah!” he groans as Harry hits his prostate more thoroughly, harder in his haste to get himself off.

The older man tries to stay submissively still and not rut back onto Harry’s cock, but it’s hard, and eventually he is. Harry whimpers in approval, dropping kisses along his spine and gripping his hips harder. He ruts his hips harder, desperately chasing his release while still trying to please Louis.

“I don’t…can’t, fuck, m’gonna come,” Harry warns, his voice sounding rough and fucked out.

“Do it, Hazza. Christ, love….love your cock.”

The dirty talk pushes him over the edge, stilling his hips as he comes, spurting wetly into his father. He keens high in the back of his throat, slumping over onto Louis in exhaustion. The older man groans, releasing the grip on his forearm and surrendering himself to his own orgasm. He comes long and hard, shooting into the swirl of shower water at the bottom of the tub, watching it wash away down the drain.

Harry pulls away slowly, making Louis give a soft noise of protest at the sudden emptiness. The older boy sits up a little, turning around on his knees to look at his son. His curls are wet from the shower, bottom lip bitten cherry red, eyes wide and blown black. The sight nearly makes him hard again.

“Was that…was that okay?” He asks worriedly, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

Louis chuckles, pulling Harry into his arms and hugging him, “Really fucking good, baby. Think we might have to flip a coin on who tops from now on.”

Harry giggles.

***

Laying on the bed hours later, trying to catch their breath after another vigorous fuck, Harry cuddles into his father’s chest. Louis wraps him up protectively in his arms, kissing his mussed curls and closing his eyes.

“Dad?”

“Mmm…?”

Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to his Louis’ cheek, “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
